


Hidden Scars

by Squarepeg72



Series: 31 Pegs on the Wall [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: An ethereal figure from another world shows up on the doorsteps of the Sanctuary offering healing for scars he didn’t even know he had.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Stephen Strange
Series: 31 Pegs on the Wall [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950172
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Cast the Dice 2020





	Hidden Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31 days of Writing Challenge  
> Day 5 - A Crossover
> 
> Written for Cast the Dice - 3 of a Kind in Wizarding Crossover Connection  
> Trope - Scars
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/50420815252/in/dateposted-public/)

The Sanctuary was eerily quiet as Stephen Strange walked his final rounds of the night. He was feeling unsettled and was searching for answers. 

As much as he would like to say he was startled by the knock at the door, he was not. He was startled by the woman who was standing there.

“Hello, Doctor,” the pale-haired woman looked up at him as he answered the door. “I followed the thestrals to you. They are always drawn to those who have seen death and pain.”

“I am fine.” He watched the light reflect in her eyes. “How do you know who I am?’

“The nargles tell me the names of those they wish for me to help.” She shrugged. “Hermione has spoken of you as well. It is going to rain soon, do you mind if I come in?”

“And, who might you be?” He was puzzled by her odd cadence and appearance. He waited for her to answer as rain began to fall lightly.

“Luna Lovegood.” Luna looked up at him and smiled. “I can see your scars, and I can heal them.”

“Come in.” Dr. Strange let his cloak gesture his welcome into the Sanctuary as he held up his hands. “These scars are as healed as they will ever be. I have spent many years looking at them, and they will never disappear.”

“Those are not the scars I am talking about. Some of us carry scars that no one can see.” Luna shrugged her shoulders and let her cloak fall from her shoulders. “I’m here for those scars. It took a good friend to help me see that the scars on the inside are more dangerous than the ones we can see.”

“I have spent time working on those too.” He gestured towards the sitting room as she walked away from her cloak. “I can offer a warm room and hot tea.”

“Tea would be nice.” Luna took a seat in the tall chair facing the fireplace. “Then we can talk about how you run from those who love you when they get to close.”

“I do no such thing.” He gestured again, and a tray with two teacups and a steaming teapot floated into the room and settled on the table between them. “Milk or sugar?”

“Two sugars, please.” Luna stared into the fore as she waited for Dr. Strange to join her. “There is a reason you are in this great big house alone. I have seen it in my dreams.”

“I do not push people away.” He handed her a teacup and returned to his chair. “My work takes time and concentration. I have no room for more.”

“I have dreamt of you for months.” Luna’s blue eyes no longer looked cloudy. “I have seen what caused those scars and the journey you have taken to get here. How can you help others if you refuse to help yourself?”

“I am fine.” He took a sip from his teacup. “I faced those demons years ago. I am fine.”

“Not with a heart like yours.” Luna's voice caused Dr. Strange to look into her eyes. “There are scars and splinters that need to heal. She did that to you, and you let her.”

“I was not a good man.” He shrugged and tried to settle into his chair. “She had every right to say those things to me. I was not who she needed me to be.”

“You were grieving and healing.” Luna took one of his hands in hers. “You had lost what you were and had forgotten who you were. Have you figured that out yet?”

“I am Dr. Strange, keeper of time and this Sanctuary.” He looked down at where she had joined their hands. “What more is there to be? My hands no longer heal as a surgeon, so I use my mind and skills to heal as a mystic. I am fine.”

“Are you?” Luna got out of her chair and stood in front of him. “Or is that just a cover for pain that has not left? This place is so empty. We all need human touch.”

“What will touch heal that medicine and magic hasn’t?” He asked as he watched her move to stand between his legs. “What can you do that others have not? Why are you really here?”

“I can stay.” Luna leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips. “It’s my turn to stay.”


End file.
